Imperial
by KoHime in the Kingdom of Light
Summary: To become and stay an Empire, you need powerful, loyal allies. If the whole world hates you though, that becomes difficult, but with some stolen magic, 'making' the perfect allies might just have gotten easier. Dark America, ongoing.
1. Big Brother

**(A/N) Ko-Hime here. This was just some random fail plottish thing I did (don't expect too much, this was a fail in progress) Feel free to review though ;D.**

**I know you are reading this, I can see it! Why aren't any of you reviewing T^T Only Icelandic-chan was nice enough...**

* * *

His little brother glanced up at the older one, sitting in his lap like the child he was.

"Big Brother"

He paused his stroking of his twin's hair, his smirk melting as he put on a more thoughtful look as he continued.

"Yes, my sweet Little Brother?" His Little Brother beamed from the compliment, but he could catch tendrils of worry drifting from him. What could be worrying his little Brother like this?

"Can I go play outside?" He paused his stroking again, his hand leaving his younger brother's head as he took his sibling's chin and turned it towards him further.

"Ah...," He could see tears building up in his eyes. If he had known the answer, why would he bother asking? "You already know what I'm going to say, why would you ask again?"

His brother shook his head.

"Please Big Brother? The other children always look like they're having so much fun... I want to have fun too."

His hand tightened to a fist- he would kill these little brats by himself. Anyone that was an obstacle between his brother's utter devotion to him would be taken care of.

In the meantime though...

"So you just want to play with other kids then?" His brother nodded. _I just knew this day would happen. No time like the present time to start I guess._

"Alright. How about I bring in some of the kids from the Imper- the village for you to play with. Would you like that?" If his brother noticed his slip-up, he didn't mention it. And even if he did, what would he make of it? All he knew was what he told him.

"Wait here, I need to make some phone-calls." He stood up, holding his brother in his hands so he wouldn't fall. He would never let him do it himself. Heaven forbid he start becoming self-reliant?

"Ok!" With a smile that threatened to take the sun's place in the world, he was put back on the throne.

One thing he loved about his brother was that he never asked why.

Why he wasn't allowed to go outside.

Why he wasn't allowed to do anything other than what he was told he was allowed to do.

Why he never grew taller like his brother did.

But what type of person would he be if he didn't condition his brother this way?

The answer was clear in his mind, despite what it implied.

A _good_ one.

"Sarah? How many of them have you done?" A decent number was spoken into the phone "Mmk, send them all in, and warn them about the consequences of doing something wrong." He cut the phone before she could reply; he didn't want to leave his brother for too long.

"They'll be here tomorrow, if you feel too cooped up now though; we could go to the gardens."

The young looking child stretched his arms upwards so his Brother could carry him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome little Brother. Remember that I'm here for you- the only one you can truly count on, you know that, right?"

"Of course big Brother. You can never, ever, _ever_ be replaced!"

_That's right Matthew; I'm your one and __**only**__ hero, and anyone that tells you otherwise will not live long enough to repeat it._

Alfred smiled.

* * *

**(A/N) Yeah, like I told you. Fail in progress :P**

**So was it bad, horrible, puke-worthy or was it ok?**

**Edit: Review! Or at least a pity one T_T?**

**I love hearing feedback but I don't receive any...**


	2. Little Brother and Friends

**(A/N) Yeah, not much to say...**

* * *

Matthew woke up with a huge grin. Like normal, Alfred was beside his bed, dressed for the day. Matthew always wondered how Alfred knew when he was awake, but he never questioned it.

He didn't question anything anymore. Alfred didn't like that and Matthew hated it when Alfred was unhappy with him.

"Alfred?" Matthew gave a short yawn, smile still on his face.

Alfred didn't say anything as he picked him up. Despite all the promises Alfred made, Matthew didn't want to look bad for the village children. What if they didn't like him because of that?

"C'mon Bro, let's go get you ready for today."

Alfred helped Matthew with _everything_; he seemed to always have time for his little brother.

Matthew knew he was Alfred's top priority.

"Okay!" He was so excited. Maybe they could play fun games like he and Alfred did?

After Alfred had helped him bathe and clean up, (Matthew knew there were maids around, but he had never met any of them) they went to have breakfast, which consisted of pancakes, Canadian bacon, (and the strip type for Alfred) eggs, and sausages- with maple syrup. Matthew drowned everything in it. This was about the only thing he didn't listen to Alfred about, because when he had pancakes and syrup, the whole world just disappeared.

"Matthew, you know this isn't good for you. What if you get sick?" Matthew, breaking out of his pancake trance, turned to his brother, swallowing what was in his mouth.

"But... but...," He broke out in tears "my pancakes!"

Alfred tutted but continued to eat his own breakfast (and feed Matthew), and cleared both their plates when they were done.

Alfred ushered Matthew into another room filled with lots of toys, games and outdoor activities. The room was large enough to add a few more waterslides, so space wasn't a problem.

When a knock sounded from the door, Alfred turned around and opened it, letting a small group of children in.

"Matthew, these are your new playmates. Do you want to introduce yourself?" Matthew nodded, but slowly. Alfred picked him up and placed him on the ground.

_Why does this seem so... familiar? I'm pretty sure I've never seen anyone else before._

Matthew took a shaky step towards the others, having been a while since he had to actually walk. Alfred had trusted him a few times on his own, but he was always watching.

It didn't matter though; he was good for his big brother. Very good.

"My name is Matthew W. Jones; it's nice to meet all of you." He started playing with his Imperial Uniform- the type that Princes wore his brother said.

The other children, in a simpler version of his clothing, bowed. "Lord Matthew."

After a good 2 seconds of bending downwards, they all stood straight, the first one in line – a boy with silverish hair, a white streak going through the right bang, broke from the formation and went up to him.

"My name is Gillen Sachen, eldest son of Lord Radian Sachen of the 1st House." He went back to his spot in line and another came up. It was a female and a duplicate of 'Gillen' with long hair.

"I am Gejillien Sachen, eldest daughter of Lord Radian Sachen of the 1st House AND next in line for our family's Head." Gillen glared at the girl darkly. He turned back to Matthew and gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry for my twin's stupidity- she has the idiotic notion that, though I'm born first, she'll be head."

Said twin turned and yelled at him. "Shut up! I'm better than you in every way possible. I'll take you on right here and show you."

Gillen chuckled "Like you could little Sis. Just go back to dolls and dresses while I do all the hard stuff like leading the family."

"That's it, bring it on!"

The two went to fight in a corner and the next child came up.

"I am Lulwen Sachen, third eldest child of Radian Sachen of the 1st House. I'll go get those two now before they kill each other like last Tuesday..."

The time went on until all 6 children had been introduced.

Though he was still confused

"Um... so... what do you guys want to do?" He really liked Gillen and his sister. They and their sibling Lulwen reminded him of something. What is was though was out of his grasp.

It was Gillen that responded.

"Whatever you want to do. What type of friends would we be if we didn't play fun games?" Matthew agreed whole-heartedly.

"How about... Hide and Seek?" The children nodded in approval before they all huddled together to decide the seeker.

Sarah walked into the room, cellphone in hand and a thick sheet of blank... something in her other.

"Is this exactly how you saw it Master?" Alfred shook his head.

"Not exactly... but if nothing goes wrong, this is perfect too. Don't worry your pretty little head over dying just yet, you've served me well and you will continue to do so." The woman- Sarah, holding her breath, let out a huge sigh of relief. She would live another day.

"So they're going to tell Mattie about how cool I am, right?"

"Of course, that's why they're here."

"Ok, you watch Mattie. If anything happens to him though, it's your life forfeited."

"Un-understood..."

"Great. See you at lunch!"

* * *

**(A/N) Review!**


	3. Forget

**(A/N) **

**EDIT: I decided, I actually like this story, and it's not that bad, so I will be updating!**

**Review!**

**Old: (Yeah, probably the last chapter you're getting from me unless I decide to actually update this piece of... well, I'll limit the bad words. JUST so you people know, I'm not editing spelling errors or stuff like that, nor grammar unless I really feel it's too horrible to even look at. I've already said it's a fail, and I don't think i'm going to even try and make this better.)**

* * *

"Alfred! Alfred!" Matthew said, running in.

"Yes little bro?" What would his little brother want at this time? Normally he would never act like this.

"Is it true that you kill people?"

"..." What. the. fuck.

"Who told you this?" Oh, the little fuckers were going to die...

"You won't kill them if I tell you, right? They said you would, but you won't? You're nice right?" He could just kill all of them, why bargain?

"Of course I won't... but whoever said that was lying. Liars get punished. That's fair, right?" He was exempted from that rule of course. Matthew as well, but would Matthew lie to him? He body should remind him of why he shouldn't rebel. But Matthew still looked reluctant.

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now who was it?"

Matthew kept his eyes closed. "It was Jill. Gillen's sister" The female? He would have thought it would have been Gillen... Maybe Gillen was a bit more trustworthy than he had originally guessed.

Or not.

"See, that wasn't so hard, right? Don't worry, you'll see her tomorrow."

'_No'_ Alfred chuckled. '_You won't. Now to find that traitorous secretary of mine.'_

"_Bed time Matthew, Big Brother has things to do."_

Matthew woke up on his bed, extremely tired. It was rare for him to be tired, but for some reasons, it happened. It didn't have a pattern really, and he could always feel like something was missing.

"Alfred?"

"Yeah, bro?" So he was here. Good, maybe he could explain.

"Why do I feel so tired..." Alfred put a hand on him.

"You had such a big day yesterday. Don't you remember?"

"Err... no." He shivered at the thought of lying to Alfred, even if he didn't want to disappoint him.

"Oh... well that's alright. We only had dinner with some Nobles and you entertained them. You were hilarious, shame you don't remember."

Matthew hung his head. He didn't want Alfred to be unhappy with him again!

"I'm sorry! I just can't remember anything or anyone..." he bit his lip before mumbling something. "...it was fun though. A lot of fun!" Alfred had said before that it was good he had fun... but why was Alfred's eye twitching?

"_Anything _**else **you care to share with me about what you remember?"

"No. That's all."

"If you say so. You wouldn't lie to me," Again, those shivers came "so I trust you. Make sure you tell me about everything you remember.

"Yes Big Brother."

Was it wrong that he felt his Big Brother was hiding something?

* * *

**(A/N) Old: (So here we are... the end of the pre-written chapters I had. And most likely the end of the updates it's receiving. IF I get enough reviews of people wanting more, I _might _continue it. If not, or if I receive enough _flames_ then I'll just leave it as it is (unless I once again feel like continuing.) Welp, see yeah.)**

**~Ko-Hime.**


End file.
